These studies will determine whether juvenile exposure to pesticides im- pairs the adult function of the reproductive, immune, or nervous systems. Pregnant dams are exposed to the pesticide from 7 days prior to 7 days after birth, whereupon the offspring are dosed directly with the compound. For the immunotoxicity and reproductive toxicity studies, dosing stops after postnatal day (pnd) 42; for the neurotox studies, dosing stops on pnd 21. In addition to collecting data on general health and well-being, data are collected on milk transfer of the parent compound and active metabolites, and on milk quality. A comprehensive evaluation is made of each system; for the nervous and reproductive systems, this involves both maturational as well as adult time points. For the immune system, the evaluations are made on adults. Because the high dose for each study is set to "guarantee" some toxicity, the determinations of the human safety indices will be made in conjunction with the regulatory agencies and in relation to the currently acceptable amount of pesticide residues in the food supply.